In the Shadows of Battle City
by Harbinger Loki
Summary: "Didn't your mother tell you to be aware of the darkness?" Bakura, in the midst of Battle City, ignites a fire that he didn't know she would have.


I'm on a major Vexship kick so here we go.

lllllll

If there was one thing Anzu Mazaki could say about Battle City was that there were a lot of damn alleys. She didn't think it was a bad thing, just that there were a lot of chances taken with the luck her and her group of friends had with them.

Walking around Battle City after dark could definitely be considered fool hardy and not exactly her best decision since sneaking into Duelist Kingdom and missing a week of school with no real excuse, but Anzu always made strange decisions when she was worried. She had left their accommodations for the night to try and find Yugi as he had left earlier and hadn't been back yet. She didn't doubt that her best friend in the world had probably gotten caught up in a card game, but Anzu was one to worry about the worst if anything, so she had left to find him.

The worst was if he ran into Bakura and not Ryou. She knew that there was Yami with him but Bakura had shown a willingness that frightened her to commit darker deeds than Yami ever had. So caught up in her dreadful thoughts of just how much danger Yugi could be in if he ran into Bakura, that she didn't see the man she was thinking of, standing at the opening of the alley she was passing by.

"What th-Bakura!" Her wrist was captured to only be yanked back harshly with a strength that Anzu had not know little Ryou's body had. She was falling back, unable to stop her momentum until it did stop and not with meeting with the ground. The devilish rogue looked down at her with such a grin that played a tune of burning tingles upon her body where his arms held her and his fingers touched. The golden sennen ring between them dangled dangerously with its points over her stomach as if to remind her that meeting with Bakura is nothing short of dangerous and like playing on the edge of blade.

"Well, Mazaki, speak of the devil..." If there was a way her name could sound sinful, it would be from him with his deep growling voice pressing against her ear. Blushing from the roots of her hair to her toes, she twists around in his grip to try and escape only to be pulled with her back to his chest, into the darkness of the alley. Bakura's tall form easily kept her in the shadows as they seemed to have melded into the darkness. "It seems I caught you out after night has fallen. Didn't your mother ever tell you to be aware of the dark?"

The purr she caught behind his taunting created a shot of lava shooting straight through from her heart down to her legs. Praying in her mind that the thief king would keep his voice to himself, Anzu shifted her weight unsteadily on her weak knees. If Anzu ever thought Bakura wasn't perceptive, she was downright wrong with the way his lips curved upwards on his face.

"I-I was looking for Yugi. He's been gone for awhile." She hoped to whatever gods were around that he hadn't heard the shakiness in within her voice. The rumbling chuckle underneath only confirmed that he had caught on, but he didn't voice whether it was from fear or the fire that flickered slowly in her stomach.

"Oh, is that so?" Her hesitant nod only made his chuckles vibrate against the clothed skin of her back. Bakura's fingers tightened along her entrapped arms and stomach. With a deliberate smirk, he slipped his tongue out to wet his light pink lips. His mouth whispered along the shell of her sensitive ear. The shivers that erupted down her body played her nerves with promises of things she had yet to truly experience for herself. "I saw him a few minutes ago."

"You better not have hurt him!" Anzu gaped for a few moments before starting to struggle against the bonds entrapping her within his embrace. His laughter at her fighting against his superior strength rumbled next to her as she tried to arch her back away from his chest, only to end up feeling as if she was working him up with the low growl he gave her for it. The heated points of the sculpted pendants that usually only dangled from the sennen ring poked into her lower back.

"There's no need to worry about that. I didn't touch him, Mazaki, but that's not to say one of the Rare Hunter goons didn't." He could feel her relax slightly before tensing back up as the pinnacles of his pendants pressed back into her. Anzu's whimper at the sudden intrusion only made the grin on his face go wider. His tongue darted out of his lips to lick right behind her ear. Crying out under his tongue's caress only made Bakura laugh along the length of her heated skin.

"W-Where did he go?" Her reactions were enjoyable to say the least to him, especially with her arching just so. She was biting her lip as she tried to look back at him, trying her best to see. His fingers teased all too pleasantly on her with each movement, brushing electricity along her skin.

"Give me something and I'll tell you, woman." His deep voice burned her to her core, cloying the flickering fire into a full blaze. He sniffed her, enjoying the soft scent of sage and myrrh. Anzu couldn't help the melting command's effect on her. If she was an ice cube at the beginning of this alteration, she had no doubt that she was puddle on the floor.

"What do you want, Bakura?" She spoke with more confidence than she felt she truly had versus the Tomb Robber's demands, if he had any feasible ones that she could truly grant. Yugi's location depended on it. That dark chuckling of his was back as if he found her willingness to give into his demand, whatever it could be, far more entertaining than she thought he should. She blinked in confusion as the five pendulums seemed to have fallen down, leaving her lower back room to fall back.

"You." His fingers grabbed her chin in a rough hold, bringing her face around to his. His lips brushed hers in a gentle manner that brought a flush of warmth along her limbs and surprised her with its gentleness. She was tense under his lips for a few moments as he drew back to only press further for another kiss, this one far more wanting than the first. Fire spread from the kiss, blazing a path along her nerves to the flames he had stoked with his touches earlier. Her eyes, once clear as the sky, were darkened and hazy with the draw of his skin. Fluttering her eyes to a close, Anzu could only give in completely to the pleasant heat he was introducing her to. Her body turned easily in his grasp, hand on her cheek and another resting on lower back, sliding up to grip her to him.

"A-ah!" He nibbled on her lower lip, dragging it in his teeth for a moment. She gasped softly, opening her mouth to his rough questing. She was soft and pliant under his demanding tongue, questing to take her in fully. The taste of her, just the barest, was driving him crazy with need for more, a desirous turn of events for both of them. A scent she had yet to name teased along her nose with its strength as the tomb raider brought the girl in his arms closer to her. It reminded her of moist dirt after the rains and sandalwood, dressing her in memory of days she spent in the park. His taste was sweet, honey coating his tongue as much as words when he chose to use them that.

The dig of his fingers made her moan with such abandon that the tomb robber could only pant in his teasing. He turned them over, caging her along the wall. His eyes were a deeper crimson brown than Anzu had ever seen when she finally opened her eyes again, panting up at red-cheeked spirit. Bakura wasn't in control fully with the way his eyes were darting back to her lips then up to her eyes. His thumb reached across her chin to her lower lip, rubbing along the swollen lip slowly as if entranced by his doing.

His other hand slipped around to grab her wrists, taking them above her head with his tight hold, darting down for another heavy lip lock, drowning in her taste that reminded him of saffron, a rare spice of his homeland, delectable and dancing amongst his tongue. Her scent surrounded him, only taking him further into the madness of who she is. His knees made room between her legs with a few nudges as he kissed her wantonly. Her breaths came in hot and light against his lips, a breeze of the sands only pulling him in more to her. His hand slid from her back to grip her rear tightly in his grasp, lifting her up by her hips. She gasped at the feel of the evidence of his want, throbbing against short-clad inner thighs.

Arching up to his chest, sliding the ring between their shirts, Anzu couldn't help the soft cry that left her lips, instinct overriding her common sense as she wrapped her legs around his hips. The thief spirit didn't think he could get as lost in the overwhelming want for her flesh under daring woman quickly reached up, taking his pause as a chance for initiating another bout of needy and passionate kisses. With her lips distracting him in all manners of ways, he took his hand from her wrists. "B-Bakura!"

"Well, that was a big bust, Yami..." From the entrance of the alley, only a meter or so away, Yugi walked by, heading towards the way that Anzu had originally had come from. Anzu and Bakura stopped completely for a moment before the tomb robber only smirked, intent on taking her with or without the Pharaoh's notice, though he knew he would take immense pleasure if Pharaoh did see. The idea of driving the silly boy-prince to jealous pieces only made him want the dancer under him even more, to taste her innocence in it's totality. However, her fingers pressed against his lips before he could take another dip of her flavored kisses.

"What are you doing?" Abashed by her rejection, Bakura looked down in his bewilderment at the dancer under him. Anzu's rosy lips became wet with another lick of her tongue across them as she disentangled her legs from his hold. He spluttered at her audecity as her hands trailed down to his chest and pushed him away. His bewilderment gave way to her strength, turning him speechless for once in his wide-eyed surprise. This was not normal for him, still craving even a touch of her despite the feel of her lips and hands on him were still upon his nerves.

"Let's do this again." Anzu, bright-eyed and blushing, glanced back at him with the most mischievous look dancing across her eyes and swollen lips. Her clothing slightly wrinkled from their roughhousing, dusted with the brick on her back as the only other thing that she was even outside.

Watching her leave the alley to the lights around main avenue, towards her friends, farther away from his grasp than he liked, Bakura could only agree to one thing. He would have her again and next time it wouldn't matter how close her friends were or open the area to voyeurs. He licked his lips for the remnants of her taste, craving what they didn't finish.

"We will, Anzu. That's a promise."


End file.
